Obstetric hemorrhaging is a leading cause of preventable maternal morbidity and mortality. Medical professionals often lack the required tools or accurate and consistent standards for estimating and tracking a patient's blood loss. If blood loss is underestimated or not recognized soon enough, there may be critical delays in necessary treatment. Additionally, time spent retrieving supplies, ultrasound equipment, or even transporting a patient to an operating room can result in preventable deaths.
One way to save valuable time is through the use of mobile carts in birthing rooms for transporting and making readily available various medical supplies including blood, pharmaceuticals, and breast milk. However, existing carts are often generically designed for a wide-range of hospital needs and do not fully address the unique challenges of efficiently and accurately diagnosing and treating obstetric hemorrhaging.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cart that meets the specific needs of medical professionals in obstetric hemorrhage situations.